


Хранитель

by Tressa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Lydia Martin, M/M, Parrish is a good bro, Shaman Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressa/pseuds/Tressa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шаман-самоучка — это стихийное бедствие непреодолимой силы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хранитель

**Author's Note:**

> драббл, написанный для команды Стерека на ФБ 2015

Реальность шестнадцатилетнего Стайлза покоилась на трех китах: его отец — лучший шериф и лучший папа на земле, Скотт — бро, верный и преданный друг, который никогда не предаст, Бикон-Хиллз — скучная дыра, в которой самым страшным правонарушением было превышение скорости на 5 миль в час.

Потом Скотта покусал оборотень, и Стайлз узнал про Хейлов. Это не слишком пошатнуло его картину мира, фильмы и сериалы с самого детства рассказывали ему, что реальность сложнее, чем видно на первый взгляд.

Стайлз не мог точно вспомнить момент, когда тихий и сонный Бикон-Хиллз превратился в Адские Врата, где каждый встречный мог оказаться злобной, кровожадной тварью, люди погибали десятками, но при этом остальные вели себя, как будто не происходит ничего особенного. Где ФБР? Где Национальная Гвардия? Почему люди не сбегают из этого адского места, ведь до Сан-Франциско всего восемьдесят миль? 

Сейчас, год спустя, все три кита грустно плавали вверх пузом, а реальность все больше походила на плохой трип; правила обычного мира давно перестали действовать, но самое ужасное, что правила нового мира тоже размывались и непредсказуемо изменялись.  

Одержимость ногицуне надломила что-то в Стайлзе, он по инерции все еще писал сочинения для поступления в колледж, но больше не верил, что сможет покинуть город. Многие вокруг умирали, некоторым избранным удавалось уехать. Но Бикон-Хиллз запускал во всех, до кого мог дотянуться, свои темные корни, даже те, кто уезжал, все равно рано или поздно возвращались, чтобы умереть.  Дерек, казалось, относился к тем счастливчикам, которые могли проходить сквозь странную завесу, которая отделяла Бикон-Хиллз от остального мира. Но и он был отравлен этим городом. Два раза ему удавалось уехать, два раза он возвращался. Стайлз не знал, чего ему хочется больше — чтобы Дерек смог вырваться, или чтобы вернулся, и Стайлзу было на кого опереться.  

Искусственная канима, которую рвало ртутью, доконала Стайлза. Он решил, что  больше не хочет жить в кошмаре, и что пора выбираться в реальный мир. Стайлз сделал то, что удавалось ему лучше всего — засел за книги. В одной из них он нашел объяснение, которое странным образом подходило: Бикон-Хиллз находился на Меже — границе между реальным и волшебным миром, откуда к нам попадали фейри, злые мстительные духи, откуда когда-то пришли оборотни. И воротами между мирами был Неметон. Межа была неподходящим местом для людей, она постепенно, исподволь сводила их с ума. 

Дитон не знал, или не хотел говорить, кто и зачем срубил древний дуб, нарушив защиту, а Дерек случайной своей жертвой приоткрыл  дверь в другой мир.  

Стайлз решил, что с этим надо что-то делать, хуже все равно не будет, потому что хуже просто некуда. Сначала он решил освятить землю вокруг Неметона. Пастор местной баптистской церкви не захотел его выслушать.  Он прогнал Стайлза, крича, что тому самое место в психушке. В округе не было католических церквей, поэтому Стайлз взял воду из-под крана, прочитал над ней молитву, найденную в интернете, распечатал еще одну молитву, которую использовали католические священники, чтобы освящать место под кладбища,  и отправился в лес.

Он бродил по лесу битый час, но Неметон как будто насмехался над ним, не пуская к себе. Первая неудача его не сломила, Стайлз позвал Малию, которая всегда была готова поучаствовать в любой авантюре, и она вывела его к Неметону, но  их затея все равно оказалась провальной. Свечи гасли, ветер вырвал из рук и унес листок с молитвой, а баклажка со святой водой оказалась плохо закрученной и вода полностью вытекла еще на полпути к пню.

Стайлз решил не сдаваться. Он поднял кучу фольклорных источников, чтобы узнать, как можно оградить себя от гостей из другого мира. Круги из соли, рябинового пепла, нарисованные мелом и кровью животных он отбросил как ненадежные. Посреди леса он не мог рассчитывать на то, что они продержатся даже несколько дней, не говоря уже про более длительный срок. Кроме того, его пугало сочетание крови и Неметона. Из кровавых жертв пню ни разу не вышло ничего хорошего. 

Кельты обозначали и огораживали места силы, устанавливая вокруг кромлехи — стоячие камни. У Стайлза заболела голова, когда он представил, что ему придется сделать, чтобы привезти в лес и установить хотя бы один камень. А потом он решил, что идея его, и камни могут быть таких размеров, как ему нравится. И начал собирать булыжники. 

Скотт его не поддержал, он был так занят собой, Кирой, Лиамом и Тео, что просто не услышал, что ему говорил Стайлз, отец отмахнулся, сказав что-то про летучих обезьян. Тогда Стайлз пошел к Перришу, который молча его выслушал, кивнул и через пару дней подогнал в Неметону пикап, полный камней, размером не больше коробки для обуви.  

Стайлз мысленно представлял себе эти камни, украшенные рунами и защитными знаками, как на захоронениях викингов, но реальность обломала его мечты, заставив порезаться, заляпать кровью несколько камней и сломать ножик. Стайлз решил, что если главное — вера, то несмываемый маркер подойдет ничуть не хуже. Он приходил в лес каждый день после уроков и разрисовывал камни рунами, пентаграммами в окружении солнечных лучей, индейскими оберегами, в общем, в дело пошло все. Однажды он забылся и на камне появился трискелион и инициалы Д.Х. Перманентный маркер не удалось стереть, поэтому камень отправился в кучу уже готовых. 

Однажды его посетила Лидия; она обошла кругом кучу камней, задала несколько вопросов, скептически похмыкала, но на следующий день к Неметону снова приехал Перриш на своем пикапе, и под руководством Лидии начал копать вокруг Неметона траншею, глубиной не больше полуметра. Стайлз не заметил, когда к нему присоединились Скотт и Лиам и  быстро закончили начатое.  Стайлз был погружен в подготовку к ритуалу, вся его воля, все внимание сосредоточились на знаках, которые выходили из-под его маркера. Он больше не заглядывал в свои записи, не сверялся с картинками, он просто знал, что создает своему городу и своей стае защиту от зла.

Траншея была выстлана полиэтиленом, — “...мы хотим защитить город, Стайлз, а не отравить землю в лесу!” — и заполнена крупной солью, которой посыпают дороги во время гололеда, а сверху стая начала укладывать камни. Стайлз не заметил, когда среди оборотней появился еще один. Ничего не сказав, Дерек включился в общее дело, как-будто никуда не уезжал. 

Когда последний камень лег на свое место и круг замкнулся, Стайлз ощутил, словно между ним и Неметоном натянулась струна.

— Стайлз, отпускай, готово! — крепкие руки легли ему на плечи, и он мысленно разжал кулак. Ритуал обошелся без визуальных спецэффектов. Постояв немного и не дождавшись ничего особенного, стая вернулась в город.

Внешне ничего не изменилось. Правда, в городе прекратились убийства, а люди продолжили жить, как жили. Теперь один Стайлз видел странных, страшных существ, которые проходили сквозь стены домов в городе, который для них больше не существовал, как будто они и Бикон-Хиллз находились на разных уровнях реальности.  Сначала Стайлз пугался, а потом привык.

— Что я сделал? — спросил он как-то Дерека, который больше не отходил от него ни на шаг.

—   Ты спрятал город ото всех, кто желает зла его жителям и объявил себя хранителем Неметона, — ухмыльнулся Дерек.

— Да? — вяло поинтересовался Стайлз. После всего пережитого эмоции, казалось, выгорели, оставив после себя только бледные тени.

— А знаешь, что ты еще сделал? — продолжил Дерек. — Ты объявил, что я принадлежу тебе.

Стайлз очнулся от своего ступора и вопросительно распахнул глаза.

— Что? Я не…

— Ты вписал мое имя и мой знак в охранную стену и подтвердил свои притязания, вымазав камень кровью, — Дерек клыкасто улыбался и явно наслаждался неловким моментом. Он притянул Стайлза к себе и пробормотал, уткнувшись куда-то за ухо. — Ты будешь моим, Стайлз? Потому что я твой.

  


Конец.


End file.
